


no, but seriously, fuck algebra

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal is failing math. It's not that big of a deal, really, but her little sister is losing her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no, but seriously, fuck algebra

"Opal, do you understand how much of a disaster this is?" Pearl says, hysterical, waving her report card in front of her.

"It's not a big deal," Amethyst says around the donut in her mouth.

"I'm just failing math. I'm doing okay in other subjects!" Opal says cheerfully. "I actually have an A in English!"

Pearl groans, and Opal knows that Pearl's anxious about her own grades, but why does she have to be anxious about Opal's?

"P, why do you even care?" Amethyst asks.

"Opal's our older sister! Our  _older_ sister. The only one in high school! That's what the teachers are going to think of my family!"

"Our family, P," Amethyst says. "It's just algebra. Ir's not like she's killed someone."

"At least then she'd be willing to let me help," Pearl mutters, and Opal, not for the first time, wonders what the hell is up with her sister's priorities.

"I never said I wasn't willing to let you help," Opal mutters.

Pearl brightens up immediately. "Then let's get started!"

\--

Opal's lying face-down on her bed. She hears the door open and feels someone put something by her face. She looks over to see a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Amethyst," she says, sitting up and grabbing one of the two forks on the plate.

"No problem. Three hours of math is awful, you deserve a treat." Amethyst grabs the other fork and takes a huge bitr.

"For a fourth grader," Opal says, "You're pretty smart."

"I know," Amethyst says, smiling up at her, teeth stained with frosting.

\--

Opal runs home and slams her test down on her table. Pearl grabs it.

"A C minus." She sounds disappointed.

"Yup!" Opal grins. "Which was enough to bring up to a D, which means I'm not failing!"

Amethyst high-fives her. "Alright, go Opal! Stone family represent!"

"You could do  _better,_ " Pearl says.

"Let me have this."


End file.
